Cause And Effect
by cate's corner
Summary: A missing scene tag to the Inheritors novel. As the dust settles, three former enemies reflect on how things have changed. Spoilers for Inheritors, and Coup d'Etat.


Cause And Effect by catescorner

Hello, folks! Yes, after a bit of an absence, I'm back.

I've been working on loads of stories, but this is the first one I've finished. Just in time for Kavan's birthday too, so go me!

It's a short 'missing scene' tag to Inheritors, the final book in the SGA Legacy series. If you haven't read it yet, then be ready for spoilers!

Considering their past history, I was intrigued by how Evan would react to working with his one time enemy. So as the dust settles, and he returns to Atlantis, here's my thoughts on how his relationship with Radim might change.

I hope you enjoy, and see you again soon!

Cause And Effect

In the fight to save his city, John Sheppard had run the last two days on adrenalin, and very little else. As its strength subsided, there was nothing left to stop the exhaustion that now swept through him. It was so sudden, and so unexpected, that he had to pause outside the Infirmary - leaning on its door, and casually checking his watch, so he didn't attract the curiosity of a passing nurse. If she told Carson on him, he'd have to explain this subtle tremor through his hand, and - no, he didn't have time for that. He still had too much to do.

Breathing deeply through it, he knew he still had to take this moment to recover. Reflect on what they'd achieved. It had been a day of miracles. Their hardest battle yet, against impossible odds. And they'd won it.

Opening his eyes again, John felt himself smile once more, as he headed on towards his quarters on thankfully steadier legs. His city, his family, were safe. Reunited, and together again. He'd settle for that, right now, but… well, his city had one more surprise for him. One final miracle.

As he caught his first glimpse of it, John came to another dead halt – resisting the urge to rub his eyes, so that he could fully believe the scene taking place in front of them.

Equally exhausted, Evan Lorne had just returned from his own, more personal battle. And for reasons that only he'd understand, John knew how priceless its victory would be for him. How significant this moment was, for the friend who'd volunteered to serve the man who'd once used him as a human lab rat.

When he'd last seen his XO, limping through the Gate to the Genii homeworld, it had been so different. Keeping a polite, understandably wary distance between them, he'd needed the support of his cane. For all his courage in working alongside their former enemy, those private scars had still run too deep for Evan to accept their help.

Now, as he stepped out of the Transporter, trying too damn hard _not_ to limp, he had the arm of Ladon Radim to support him. For that reason alone, John could feel the surprise on his face give way to a proudly grateful smile.

This wasn't the enemy who'd left his XO's arm looking like a damn pin cushion. Or even this most unlikely of allies. No, from the protective concern on the Genii leader's face, John already knew all that had changed. Going into battle together, facing Death together, had changed that alliance into something far greater. Something even more precious.

John could see it now, in the subtle nod of acknowledgement that greeted him as he came to join them. If he was proud of his XO, for the way he'd put their past history behind him, then Radim felt it too, even more. With no trace of deceit or deception, it was there, in the voice that told John what he'd always known

"Well, Colonel. Thanks to your Major here, we've _all_ lived to fight another day."

"Yeah, for all the times we need to, he's pretty good at that," John agreed, patting Evan's shoulder – letting his hand stay there, in silent gratitude that his XO was home again, where he _really_ belonged.

Ladon had seen it too and, from the smile on his face, fully appreciated the unvoiced gratitude beyond. With misunderstandings on both sides, their alliance had almost been broken. But they'd survived. And as the time came for them to go their separate ways, none of them felt any rush to actually do so.

Something more than courteous duty took them back down, together, to the pier where the Pride had docked. Trading stories, swapping memories. And when they arrived, Ladon was the first to extend his hand to Evan again, warmly returning the smile that accepted it.

"Thank you, Major. It's been an honour to serve with you, and I hope we will again."

"Yes, we're both in your debt, Major, for your courage, and… well, so much else," Dahlia agreed, hesitating for a moment, before leaning lightly on Evan's arm so she could reach to kiss his cheek.

When she stepped back again, it was a dead heat on who looked the more pleased, _or_ embarrassed. And for two proudly amused big brothers, it was a moment that just couldn't pass unnoticed – John's voice still carrying _just_ enough to reach them as Ladon and Dahlia strode up the gangway.

"You know, Major? In all the years we've been here, we've _never_ hosted a wedding!"

Laughing too, despite his sister's warning glare, Ladon had to admit that it was intriguing idea. One that opened up a world of possibilities. He knew his scientists were already working on the vials of blood that Evan had donated for them – the willingness with which he'd given it this time sending a brief twinge through his conscience. How different it had been, to the time when a furiously defiant prisoner had told him to go to Hell as he'd driven the needles home.

Still, that was all in the past now, forgiven and forgotten. And, after today, _anything_ was possible. So when he finally spoke, there was an element of truth beyond his gentle teasing.

"He's brave, resourceful, and all I'd hope for to keep you safe. You could do a lot worse."

Smiling too, Dahlia just nodded as she paused in the Pride's entry hatch, and glanced behind her, letting herself imagine the more serious outcome to John Sheppard's teasing. When the hatch finally closed, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that she was leaving this city, and the new friend they'd found here, behind.

If Evan felt the same way, then he was being wise enough not to show it. Instead, he just rolled his eyes as the most annoying big brother in the galaxy continued to do what he did best - bug the hell out of him.

"…and as your CO, I have first dibs on being your best man…"

"…shut up…"

"…I _could_ make it an order…"

"…and I could do some _serious_ damage with this stick…"

"…yeah, I'd give you one _hell_ of a send off… the bachelor party of the _century_, and… _owww_!"

Gingerly rubbing the point of impact, John threw his fiercest glare into a face of perfect innocence. And yes, he knew this wouldn't make a blind bit of difference, but - hell, he'd say it anyway.

"You know, I _could_ have you court martialed for that."

An eyebrow rose. And long before they reached the Transporter, John knew he was in _serious_ trouble. Evan's deadpan reply only hinted at the payback to come.

"With all due respect, sir… bite me."


End file.
